


When the cousins meet

by emerwenaranel



Series: The cousins [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Tuor and Voronwe talk to Turin Turambar.





	1. Chapter 1

It was exactly as Ulmo had forseen: this winter was far too cruel. The Adan and the Elda could not remember if they had lived a winter this cruel. But they had to continue their journey to Gondolin. Tuor had to warn the king that his city would be destroyed soon, and that they should forsake the hidden kingdom forever. Voronwe had accepted to guide his new friend to the hidden realm, with the hope that they would save everyone from doom. But, deep down inside, Voronwe knew that king Turgon would not abandon his city because he loved it too much. On the other hand, they had to try to convince Turgon to leave the city he had built forever.  
But it was so difficult to walk on snow. They were dragging their feet, as a matter of fact. But they had made progress, and now, they were far away from Vinyamar. Voronwe knew the way, and Tuor was walking beside him. The elf liked that since he was friends with the human. He could never imagine that he would be close friends with someone, even though he knew Tuor's father, back in the days when peace was a reality. However, this world had changed so much after Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the Battle of Unumbered Tears.  
This battle was the reason why Tuor never knew his parents. He wished that he had met them but war had taken them away from him. The Atan was silent, thinking of all the people he had lost due to this cruel, long-lasting war. He had been separated from his foster father many years ago and he had not seen Annael ever since. Tuor doubted that they would meet again, even though he wished to see the person who raised him again. He looked at Voronwe, but he did not cry of sadness. But Tuor was still silent, thoughtful. He wondered when they would finally reach Gondolin.  
At the same time, they both felt that someone was following them, someone they did not know at all. Tuor looked back but he could not see anyone, but he still had the feeling that they were being followed. Voronwe, with his piercing glance, could see someone lurking in the shadows, someone who was a very tall man. "He is hiding behind the trees" the elf whispered. "He will come here soon. We must stand still and wait for him, even though it is such a cold night!"


	2. Turin Turambar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin Turambar appears in front of his cousin and his friend.

As Voronwe was speaking, they heard a shout nearby. The voice of the other man was fair, but filled with great grief. "Ivrin, Faelivrin! Gwindor and Beleg! Here once I was  
healed. But now never shall I drink the draught of peace again." The tall man was holding a black sword, which was shining eeriely when the cold light of the moon reflected on it. Tuor was impressed by the other man's appearance, and he was touched by his grief. The elf remained silent, not knowing what to say to the other man. They could not help but wonder whether the other man was an elf or a mortal man.  
"Who are you?" Tuor found the courage to talk to the other man.  
"I am Turin, and I lost everyone I loved" the other man cried.  
"I am Tuor, and I wonder why our names are so similar" he scratched his chin, perplexed.  
"I have been told that we are cousins, this is why our names are similar" Turin's voice was grim and rude, as if he was not happy that he had just met his cousin.  
But Tuor had already forgiven him, he did not mind that he was addressed with such a coldness, and he forgave his cousin because he could see that he was out of his mind due to the grief he was feeling for having lost the ones he loved. Alas! He knew too well how it felt like to lose somebody one loves.  
But Voronwe was insulted by the tall man's tone. "You cannot speak to your cousin with such rudeness!" the elf protested. "You should be happy that you met him because he can help you! No amount of grief can make someone so rude!"  
Tuor shook his head and he touched the elf's hand in an attempt to calm him down. "It is alright, Voronwe, my friend. I am not insulted." He felt pity for Turin, because he could see the bottomless sadness in his eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked Turin.  
"Nargothrond has fallen, and many people died. I lost my friends at that battle" Turin whispered, as if he did not want to remember what happened. But he would never escape from that cruel memory.  
"But you survived, and this is all that matters" Tuor spoke with a kind tone in his voice.  
"I did not want to survive, but now, I must go to Dor-lomin and find my mother and my sister. Do you know what happened to them?" Turin asked.  
"Unfortunately, I do not know" Tuor shook his head. "To be honest, I had never heard their names before. I learn about them now, because you just mentioned them" he replied.  
"I must search for them, I must hope that they are safe at Hithlum" Turin spoke.  
"Dor-lomin is not safe anymore. It is occupied by Easterlings and orcs" Tuor said with a sigh of dismay.  
"I can only hope that my mother and my sister are alive. My mother is a strong and fierce woman, who can keep the Easterlings far away from her home" Turin informed his younger cousin.  
"I believe you. But the world is so cruel and dangerous. What if they are in danger?" Tuor asked.  
"I agree with Tuor. The world is indeed full of dangers, full of pain. What makes you think that your mother and your sister are safe?" Voronwe wondered.  
"They must be safe. If they are not, I will do everything to save them" Turin was determined to put his life in danger to save the ones he loved more than life itself.  
Tuor and Voronwe realised that they could not change his mind. At the same time, they admired him because Turin was so brave. Only a brave man would put his life in danger in order to save his family. Other people would not do that. But they could not follow him because they had to find the way to Gondolin and warn Turgon about the city's fall.


	3. Turin Turambar decides to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin does not want to follow his cousin to Gondolin, despite Tuor's and Voronwe's efforts to convince him to follow them.

Turin got lost in his thoughts, thinking of all the pain that he had suffered in his life. He doubted that he would ever be happy because he had lost so many friends at the sack of Nargothrond. He blamed himself for what had happened because he had not heard Ulmo's advice. Still, he was proud, like his mother, and he did not say to the other two that it was all his fault. He did not want them to blame him for Nargothrond's destruction. Turin would rather blame the Dark Lord and Glaurung for this. He guessed that the Glaurung had tarnished the lake and he mentioned its beauty that had helped him heal once. On the other hand, he did not want to mention the reason why he had drunk some water from the lake. He did not want to say that he had accidentally killed his best friend.  
"Turin, I think that you should come with us to Gondolin" Turin suggested.  
"I would ask you the same thing. We will be safer at Gondolin" Voronwe said with a nod of his head.  
"I do not wish to come" Turin shook his head in dismay. "I must find my mother and my sister."  
"What if they had forsaken Dor-lomin and gone somewhere else?" Tuor wondered.  
"I do not think that they have. I am sure that they are still there" Turin replied.  
"I do not think that they are still there because Hithlum is too dangerous for women and children now" Voronwe retorted.  
"Still, I must try to find them and save them from their oppressors" Turin growled.  
"I wish you would come with us, cousin" Turin sighed. "I wish that you would follow us to safety."  
"No place is safe anymore. Even Gondolin will fall one day" Turin responded to his cousin's words.  
"Even if it is so, Gondolin will stand for some years, a time which is necessary for hope to come."  
"Do not be a fool, Tuor. Hope has faded, nothing can make me believe that this world will become a better place. The Valar have forsaken us" Turin commented.  
"Do not badmouth the Valar! They are still thinking of us, and they will protect us all!" Vornowe was angry when he heard Turin speaking like this.  
"I am not a believer, I doubt that the Lords of the West will help us" Turin insisted. But he realised tht the other two were much more optimistic than he was. He could not change their minds.  
Tuor did not speak this time, but he looked at his cousin's face with pity burning in his eyes. On the other hand, Turin gulped, and he almost chokes. But he cleared his throat, and he looked back at Tuor and at the elf who accompanied him. It seemed that they knew the way to Gondolin, but Hurin's son did not want to go there. Dor-lomin was his destination, and he would go there as fast as he could. He shrugged, and he walked away, shouting the names of his deceased friends. He would never see them again, and that hurt him deeply. He would rather have saved them, but he failed at doing so. But he hoped that he would redeem himself by saving Morwen and Nienor. Tuor and Voronwe looked at him walking away, despair in their eyes, for they knew that nothing could save Turin from his doom.


End file.
